ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scion House Rules
'New Knacks and Knack Changes' Dexterity Knack: * Untouchable Opponent: Adds Epic Dexterity dots, not Epic Dexterity successes. Perception Knacks: * Eagle Eyes - Doubles range of ranged weapon. * Diamond Cutter (prereq Eagle Eyes)- Adds piercing to a ranged weapon if it is not present. If ranged weapon already possesses piercing, you may once again half the oponents armor for 1/4 the bonus. *Barbed Talons (prereq Diamond Cutter)- Adds Aggravated damage to a ranged weapon, 3L Intelligence Knacks: * Telepathy - One Legend per person you communicate with. The person may talk back. Connection ends when you leave room 'Changes to Gods' * Shiva: Art (Dance) - Favored * Aphrodite: Animal (Swan) and Health * Baron Samedi/Shango: Epic Stamina * Damballa: Epic Dex * Kalfu: Epic Manipulation * Legba: Epic Intelligence The Stars boon has been added to the following gods: * Mannanan Mac Lir * Heimdall * Apollo * Amaterasu * Ra * Nuwa * Chang'e 'Relic Creation' * Relic creation is in "Secrets of the World" or The Complete Companion. It is on page 150 of the complete companion. * Legend 3 does require you to have a relic to access your boons. 'Legend Bumps' * You will have to spend 100 xp before you reach Legend 4 * You will have to spend 290 xp before you reach Legend 5 * You will have to spend 490 xp before you reach Legend 6 'Training Times' You will have to make one training post a week. Abilities, attributes, boons, and etc favored by divine parent have their training time halved. * Attributes/Epic Attributes: 4 Weeks * Boons: 4 Weeks * Abilities: 2 Weeks * Knacks: 2 Weeks * Willpower: 2 Weeks : Example Of Training Post: Name of thing being trained Name of Knack if needed XP Cost: --- Week 1/4 Training/Justification: --- 'New Pantheon-The Annunaki' This pantheon and it's associated PSP (Mes) is now available for people to make scions from. It is derived from Mesopotamian mythology, with some mention of them made in the Scion books. Virtues: Courage, Piety, Intellect, Order Enlil Former King of the Annunaki. God of sky and earth, fertility and water, Weakened since his defeat and overthrow by Marduk. Father of Nanna and Nergal, grandfather of Shamash, Inanna, and Ereshkigal. Bold, cunning, and not a little used to getting what he wants when and how he wants, Enlil ruled with unquestionable might until his downfall. In the modern day, Enlil often manifests as the CEO of a business, the ship's captain, or other roles that let him exercise total authority and lead with his blunt confidence. Epic Attributes: Ultimate Strength, Ultimate Manipulation, Ultimate Stamina Purviews: Earth, Sky, Water, Fertility, Animal (bull), Psychopomp, Mes Abilities: Brawl, Politics, Command, Presence, Fortitude, Melee Rivals: Marduk, Atum-Re, Osiris, Horus, Zeus, Mithra, Tezcatlipoca, Geb, Zam, Anahita, Indra Inanna Goddess of love, sex, war, and fertility. Notoriously fickle, dangerous, and violent. Also notorious for using and abusing her many lovers. Once seduced the Tablets of Destiny from Enki, (attempted) to boss her sister Ereshkigal around in Ereshkigal's own domain (and was killed and reborn for trying), and destroyed a mountain for not bowing to her. In modern times Inanna has often appeared as the socialite who commands the attention of the rich and powerful, the madam of the high-priced escort service, the breakout movie starlet, and other positions where she is unquestionably the center of attention. Epic Attributes: Epic Appearance, Epic Charisma, Epic Manipulation, Epic Stamina, Epic Dexterity, Epic Strength Purviews: Fertility, Sky, War, Stars, Animal (lion, fish), Mes Abilities: Presence, Integrity, Fortitude, Athletics, Thrown, Brawl Rivals: Shamash, Ereshkigal, Freya, Frigg, Brigid, Anahita, Kali, The Morrigan, Lakshmi, Xiwangmu Marduk Current King of the Annunaki and son of Enki. He split apart the great dragon Tiamat to make the world, and seized kingship of the Annunaki from Enlil in the ancient days. He leads his people in their exile as best he can. Marduk doesn't have much time to spend in the mortal world but when he does it's usually as a charismatic young man who comes from nowhere and rockets to command suddenly before disappearing as swiftly as he came. Epic Attributes: Ultimate Wits, Ultimate Dexterity, Ultimate Strength, Ultimate Charisma Purviews: Justice, Magic, Animal (dragon, serpent), Water, Fertility, Mes Abilities: Politics, Marksmanship, Thrown, Control (horses), Command Rivals: Enlil, Zeus, Mithra, Atum-Re, Horus, Osiris, Odin, Indra Nanna The moon god. Son of Enlil and his consort Ninlil, father of Shamash, Ereshkigal, and Inanna. Known as the Lord of Wisdom and the Lord of Destiny. Considered a vital part of Mesopotamian myth in the ancient days and worshipped for his role in timing the seasons and the harvests. In modern times he's been a college professor, a scientist working at NASA, a librarian, a bookstore owner, and other roles where he can foster knowledge. He's also been known to be a big proponent of agricultural projects and astronomy labs. Epic Attributes: Epic Intelligence, Epic Wits, Epic Stamina, Epic Perception Purviews: Moon, Stars, Animal (bull), Fertility, Mes Abilities: Academics, Science (astronomy), Occult, Control (bulls), Integrity, Marksmanship Rivals: Tsuki-yomi, Chang'e, Mah, Thoth, Tishtrya Shamash The sun god, lord of justice. Inspirer of legal codes, just punishments, and savior of the innocent and the suffering. Shamash is the brother and husband to Inanna, though the two have been estranged since the dawn of the Persian Empire. These days Shamash often appears as a distinguished middle-aged man, frequently in the role of a judge, a cop, a soldier, or some other position that lets him determine the truth from the falsehoods. Epic Attributes: Epic Perception, Epic Dexterity, Epic Charisma, Epic Wits Purviews: Sun, Justice, War, Sky, Mes Abilities: Melee, Thrown, Marksmanship, Politics, Integrity, Empathy Rivals: Inanna, Mithra, Baldur, Nergal, Horus, Atum-Re, Set, Vayu, Vishnu, Surya, Apollo, Zeus Enki Craftsman, medic, and chief sorcerer of the Annunaki. God of civilization and spokesperson of the gods. Enki usually appears as a man in late middle age, still hale and hearty but showing signs of gray at the temple. He often takes the persona of guru, faith healer, farmer, doctor, or engineer, things that will let him observe and influence the shape of civilization. Epic Attributes: Epic Intelligence, Epic Stamina, Epic Wits Purviews: Fertility, Health, Water, Magic, Earth, Guardian, Animal (carp, goat, snake), Mes Abilities: Craft (earth), Academics, Occult, Politics, Command, Presence Rivals: Thoth, Isis, Poseidon, Anahita, Geb, Ptah, Hephaestus, Haoma, Vahram, Brahma, Shennong, Nergal Ereshkigal Goddess of Irkalla, the Underworld, and Queen of the Dead. Irkalla is a dark and dreary land, where everyone, great or small, suffers from poor conditions (such as being forced to eat clay and be clothed in bird feathers), although those who did certain acts (like creating a family to provide offering to the deceased) alleviated things somewhat. Those who enter are not allowed to leave, barring special circumstances (like Inanna's descent and return). Ereshkigal can't leave her realm, and other gods can't enter and come back normally. Her children can't live in the mortal world without the exchange of a living child, so she has her servants take the seed of mortals in their dreams to produce a child. This child is then taken to the mortal world and left with unsuspecting mortals (who have their real children stolen in turn), ignorant of their origins until their Visitation. Ereshkigal doesn't take modern roles. Epic Attributes: Epic Stamina, Epic Perception, Epic Manipulation, Epic Appearance Purviews: Death, Darkness, Earth, Mes Abilities: Command, Presence, Integrity, Melee, Fortitude, Politics Rivals: Inanna, Yama, Izanami, Hel, Osiris, Anubis, Vayu, Hades, Miclántecuhtli Nergal Husband of Ereshkigal (though not by her choice). Fiery god of destruction, plagues, and killing heat. Known as the Raging King or the Furious One. Capable of living half the time in Irkalla (since he was born there) and half the time in the living world. He does not rule the Underworld, as Ereshkigal is jealous of her territory and will not permit it. Powerhungry, cocky, and arrogant, even now that the Annunaki are refugees. Son of Enki and black sheep among the Annunaki. In modern times he takes the role of mercenary captain, mob enforcer, gang leader, and other positions outside the system that let him exert power and wreak havoc. Epic Attributes: Epic Strength, Epic Dexterity, Epic Stamina Purviews: Fire, Sun, War, Health, Animal (bull, lion), Chaos, Mes Abilities: Stealth, Brawl, Command, Melee, Fortitude, Larceny Rivals: Set, Shamash, Enki, Ares, Apollo, Atum-Re, Horus, Mithra, Indra, Shiva, Vishnu, Xiwangmu Gilgamesh Legendary hero king, warrior, and adventurer as a Hero and Demigod who attained divinity on the strength of his enduring mythos. Nowadays works as a roving troubleshooter and problem-fixer for his pantheon and their benefactors. In the modern era, Gilgamesh often takes the role of a wandering mercenary, a heroic cop or soldier, or a celebrity wilderness survival expert. Anything that lets him inspire heroism in others. Epic Attributes: Epic Stamina, Epic Strength, Epic Charisma Purviews: War, Justice, Guardian, Mes Abilities: Survival, Animal Ken, Melee, Marksmanship, Presence, Integrity Rivals: Inanna, Ereshkigal, Thor, Mithra, Horus, Vahram, Ares, Apollo, Vishnu, Shiva, Kali, Heracles PSP- Mes ''' '''THE PRINCIPLE OF COMMUNITY . Dice Pool: Intelligence + Politics Cost: None The scion is constantly aware of his followers' weaknesses, strengths, and personalities. As such, he makes an excellent commander and is able to provide sound tactical advice. Whenever the scion makes a coordinate attack roll he doubles the number of successes he receives. Also, whenever the scion works with a group of people with full or limited teamwork they add a number of successes equal to his legend score to the cumulative roll. THE PRINCIPLE OF COMMAND .. Dice Pool: Charisma + Command Cost: 1 Legend The scion is able to exude a natural air of authority. This enables the scion to give unquestioned orders to all followers and extras related to the field of command he's currently imposing upon. This effect lasts one scene and he may only impose upon one field at a time. Police officers automatically assume he's s a new sheriff with jurisdiction, clergymen assume he's a cardinal, and so on so forth. The scion may not attempt to assume the role of a unique position of authority beholden to one person, such as the pope or the president of the USA. THE PRINCIPLE OF HEROISM ... Dice Pool: None Cost: 1 Legend The passion that drives the scion is also what makes him strong. Square his willpower and treat this number as a pool of dice he may add to any dice action. The scion may add a maximum number of dice equal to his willpower to any one action. Whenever the scion would gain willpower back, he gains one additional point. THE PRINCIPLE OF KNOWLEDGE .... Dice Pool: Academics + Legend Cost: 1WP + 3L / 10 followers The scion can gift his followers with a permanent rating in any ability. The gifted rating cannot exceed the scions own rating or the scions legend. Any single person can only benefit from one such imbuement from this scion. Provided the scion is imbueing the same ability the first ten so trained cost 1wp and 3L, it costs an additional 3L for every additional ten after the first. The abilities dots gifted by this boon are permanent. Using this the Anunnaki gave their followers knowledge is many areas from sciences such as fire, ceramics, and metallurgy, to technologies such as the sword, and the wheel. The scion must know the specific thing he is teaching. He could only imbue biology if he also had that rating in science, the same goes for art, control and craft. THE PRINCIPLE OF INTIMIDATION ..... Dice Pool- Manipulation + Presence Cost: 1 Willpower By spending a point of Legend and rolling Manipulation + Presence, the Scion or God can make herself appear threatening. This lowers the victim’s ability to resist commands made by the Scion by number of successes on the dice roll. Remove from the defenders pool that number of dice for their next social defense. If this reduces their dicepool to zero or less they instead roll one die. Using this boon is a reflexive roll and does not require an action it is specifically intended to supplement other boons/knacks. THE PRINCIPLE OF GLORY ..... . Dice Pool: Appearance + Empathy Cost: -- By humiliating or otherwise humbling his foes the demigod builds his own legend. When the scion in front of at least one witness humbles a foe he may reflexively regain legend equal to the success on his appearance roll. This boon cannot be used more than once per day. The witness must not be directly involved, understand what has occurred, and be able to relate the tale in some way once the scene is over. The foe must admit to their inferiority or the scions mastery for this to work. THE PRINCIPLE OF ZEAL ..... .. Dice Pool: Charisma + Presence Cost: 1 willpower + 5 legend Instill on all who can hear the demigods preaching one dot of the virtue of their choice (character must posses this virtue). The second use of this boon is to inflame the demigod’s virtues in others, all listening to the demigod when he is expressing this mode of the boon immediately enter virtue extremity of a virtue they share with this god. The limit of the number of individuals you can effect per activation is the square of the gods legend. Listeners can choose to resist gaining a virtue by rolling integrity + willpower + legend against a difficulty of the god’s activation roll. For listeners who already have virtues if they choose not to resist they replace their lowest virtue with the new one, if they choose to resist they add a number of successes to their defense roll equal to the total number of virtue dots they posses. This boon may not enhance virtues past the demigods own rating. THE PRINCIPLE OF WAR ..... ... Dice Pool: Command + Strength Cost: 20L Declare a holy war; all of your followers will know your will to destroy a certain enemy. To use this boon roll Command + Strength and multiply the net successes by your legend, any allies or followers (who self-identify as such) within (L x Success) miles will hear of your will. All who follow the demigod’s commands, and acknowledge the demigod as their commander without countermanding any of his orders gain bonus successes equal to the demigod’s legend to all actions taken against the declared enemy. THE PRINCIPLE OF OBEDIENCE ..... .... Dice Pool: Manipulation + Presence + Legend Cost: 1 Willpower + 10 Legend At this point, the Scion’s followers have realized their leader’s true nature. It is also at this point, that the Scion begins to rule over his followers absolutely. By activating this boon the scion can force his followers to obey him in all ways. They become afraid to disobey him and compelled do anything in their power to please him. Mechanically he can force anyone to obey an order he gives similar to the knack overt order except the order can last for the duration of the scene, the God must beat the mental defense of his victims, by having more successes on his activation roll than they acquire on their mental defense roll (integrity + willpower + legend). Beings of equal or greater legend are immune to this boons effect, but may still experience some fear/respect for this god (-1 die to all their social pools against him). THE PRINCIPLE OF KINGSHIP ..... ..... Dice Pool: Appearance +Politics Cost: 10L / scene, 1L +1WP fate punishment The god gains a dice bonus to his presence equal to his legend for the rest of the scene. Also all he does for this scene is backed by his divine mandate to rule. His word is literally law, enforceable by fate itself. Anyone who breaks the laws imposed by this ruler (should he find out) may be punished by fate (should the god pay the fate cost), Fate is often creative but never completely predictable in these matters. Example punishments could include torture, loss of: privileges, standing, followers, backing, or other important items or relationships.